


Another Way of Love [ENG]

by MeisterEule



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Soul Sex, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, bad bad english, sorry for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original this should be a one-shot. But it isn't. I'm sorry. Also be warned - my english is not the best and this fanfiction is NOT betaed!! ~</p>
<p>(( ALSO I'M BAD AT WRITING SUMMARY !! )) </p>
<p>What will happen when Sans finally realise his feelings torwards his brother and hide a special thing from him? What will Papyrus say when he find out the truth about these feelings and also about the lost of his precious hoodie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is the first chapter from my fanfiction 'Another Way of Love'. I'm sorry that it took so long and I'm also very very sorry for the bad english that lies ahead!  
> I tried my best, so be nice to me and don't judge to hard! 
> 
> My idea for this fic comes from a lovely comic on tumblr ( of course ). I just love it ~  
> Go check it out here: http://sanspar.tumblr.com/post/137246198349/sansapapyrus-sanspar-ussans-borrow-his-bro  
> Also here is the second part: http://sanspar.tumblr.com/post/137953420064/a-continuation-of-ussans-borrowing-his-bro
> 
> Enjoy your visit and yeah... what ever! ~ xD

The bright blue on his cheekbones were the only light that filled the room, he still wondered how it has come down to this.  


Little blue hearts had formed in the eye sockets, they were half open, looking at the sleeve of Hoodie, that he previously had in his mouth. The fabric of the sweater covered only his arms and the upper part of his chest, the small, light blue soul shone through the ribs.

 

The entire situation was overwhelming. This new, unknown and intense feeling made Sans nervous, but he also liked it. How did he end up in this situation?

 

**\- two days ago -**

  


"Papy! Get up now, you are going too be late! " Sans opened the door racily, he immediately looked at his brother, who was still lying on his bed and stretched himself extensively.  


The light coming from the open door was the only light that illuminated the dark room. He urgently eyed his big brother on his bed, slowly raising from the comfy mattress and stretch again.

 

"What would you do without me?" the smaller one left the room again, stomped down the hall, down the stairs and returning to the kitchen.

  
Even on his days off he still had to take care of all these things - specially the laundry and waking his older brother.

Actually Papyrus should know that he could not be late for work every day.

 

"Do you know where my hoodie is?" the unexpected voice that turn up of his older brother had the smaller skeleton wince strongly. The bowl in his hand fall to the ground, making a loud sound as it reached the floor.  


"Y-your hoodie? No idea, why don't you put your stuff back to your room? " beriefly he appreciated the other skeleton a look before he leaned down to pick up the bowl.  


"Hm ... well, if you find it, could you put it back to my room? I should get going" Papyrus was about to leave the kitchen when he felt his brother's hand on his jacket.

 

"Um ... t-take care of yourself, ok?" a bright blue formed in the face of his younger brother, his hand let go of the jacket. What was he even doing?!

 

With an amused grin on his cheekbones the taller one turned around, stepped closer to Sans and bent slightly downward. He pressed a 'kiss' on his forehead, the grin grew wider as the blue in the face of his opponent became more intense.

 

"Everything's ok with you? You're so blue" his teasing didn't remain unpunished. The future royal guardian raised his hands immediately, giving his older brother a blow to the arm he could reach.

 

"See ya later bro" with these words he left the house, closing the door behind him and leave the younger one alone.

„Waaaah! What am I even doing here?!“ angry about his own stupid behavior he shook his head, patted his palms agains his cheeks and take a deep breath. Desperatly he tried to ignore the loud beating in his chest.

 

Since when did he got so upset about these little things? Almost everyday they were so close, so what was the difference today?

 

With the bowl still in his hand, Sans ran across the kitchen, put it in one of the cabinet leave the room do to the next thing he had to: the laundry.

 

Thanks to the good preparing the small skeleton just needed to pick up the basket next to the stairs, going up to and first going to his own room.   
He had a basket in there too, collecting all the dirty stuff he put it in the bigger one, leaving his room again.  


In front of his brothers room he put the blue basket onto the floor again, opening the door to the room and searched for the light switch. In the next moment he pressed it, to his surprise, the light on the ceiling flickered only briefly before the bulb cracked and he was left there – standing in the dark.

 

“Oh great...“ the only window to this room was covered with curtains, Papyrus would never open them voluntary. So it was his turn to do it.

 

The white in his eye sockets couldn't really get used to the darkness , he carefully groped forward. Now and then he bumped into things that layed randomly on the floor.

 

He finally reached the window, pulled the curtains aside and was blinded by the bright light that came trough the glass. Sans blinked several times before he had accostumed to the light, slowly he turned his eyes to the chaos in the room of his older brother. It was way much worse than he had exprected.

 

Socks laid everywhere across the floor, in one corner he could see an old and worn out pair of shoes, underneath them laid more and more papers. Altogether the room looked really specifically – the bed in one corner was not even a real piece of furniture. It was more like a matress laying half on the floor, the other half still in the bedframe.

 

The 'dresser' – it wasn't a whole thing anymore – fell apart, one of the drawers also laid on the floor and the content was half in it and the other half laid beside it on the floor.

 

Speechless Sans ran all the way back now, collected plenty of socks and a few tanktops from the underground. Before he reached the door to the room he tripped over an empty bottle of honey. The dirty laundry had caught his fall, he grumbled loudly after he hit his head on the floor.  


„Urgh... Papy!“ he needed to make up a punishment for this chaos.

 

Even if this wasn't his own room and the taller one always told him – “It's my room, don't make a such a fuss about it” - this was too much. Once he recovered from this little accident and was about to stand up again his eyes caught something orange under the wooden frame, without any hesitation he stretched his right arm and tried to grab what he had seen under the bed. 

 

He nearly disappeared entirely under the bed before he felt something on his fingers. 

 

Together with the object he found, he came back from underneath the mattress, he needed a moment to realize what he held in his hands. 

 

It was the hoodie from his brother.

 

“That's why he couldn't find it... why did he even put it under his bed?” the fabric was full of dust, he stood up and put the socks and tops on top of the bed. Sans shook the pullover strongly, the dust dissolved, it was the reason why the guard-to-be had to sneeze.

 

His eyes looked at the sweater insistently, to his amazement it wasn't as dirty as he had thought, but it wouldn't hurt to wash it anyway. When he thought back – it was an eternity ago when he washed it. Papyrus was one with it, why had he even taken it off?

 

Suddenly he noticed a spot on the left sleeve, skeptical he survey the fabric before he pulled the sleeve closer to him and smelled carefully. 

Honey?  
  
The sweet smell cause him to tremble, he felt himself blush, an unknown and strange feeling spread through his bones.

 

Once again he breathed in the scent before he pulled the sleeve even closer and closed his eyes. No this wasn't just honey. It was also something else: Papyrus. It hit him harder as he had thought, the blush brightens, together with the pullover he fell back to the floor, inhaled the amazing and sweet scent again.

 

A sigh leaved his mouth. 

 

Sans could feel his soul began to beat faster against his chest, overwhelmed he held the sweater firmly in his hands as he suddenly heard a strange sound.

 

He jerked back as he figured out that it was his own voice. #

 

Did he just... moaned?! As if he would hold an enemy close in his hand he moved back, away from the hoodie, which was laying only a few centimeters in front of him on the floor.

 

His cheekbones were flushed in a deep blue, he panted. What was this feeling? Why was he feeling so hot suddenly?

 

His gaze rested on the piece of clothing what makes him feeling strange.

 

Sans couldn't explain what it was, but something inside him lend him to pull the sweater closer once more. With his right hand he grabbed the orange fabric, pulled it close to himself and pressed it carefully to his face.

 

“Papy...” he didn't mean to call out for his brother, his voice acted on it's own. Together with the hoodie he fell back, his back meeting the floor. That unknown feeling overcame him, his free hand laid over his eyes, he was trying to get the heat under control. Just as he wanted to discover the unknown feeling a consistently buzz and also a jarring sound brought him back to this world, the small skeleton jerked before he pulled his mobile out of his pocket.

 

Reading the name on the display his hand let go of the hoodie, sit up from the floor supporting himself with the free hand and took a deep breath. Then he answered the phone.

 

“Hey Papy...w-what's up?” he couldn't avoid the tremble in his voice, but wanted to punch himself hard for it. 

 

“Is everything okay?” again the blue blush came back. Why couldn't he be cool when he needed to be? 

 

“Yes of course! I just tripped over something in your room... it looks like a garbage dump in here!” he wanted to change the subject. Immediately.

 

He heard his brother cough slightly, before he remembered the actual reason for calling the younger one.

 

“I am going to be home earlier and just wanted to know if you want anything,” the smaller one quickly sat up from the floor, brushed his pants.

 

Why was the thought of Papyrus being home earlier so unpleasant to him? Normally he would be happy about it, because it means they both had more time to spend together.

 

“What do you mean by 'earlier'?” it was hard for him to get his feelings together, he breathed deep and concentrate to calm his beating soul in his chest.   
Holding the phone in one hand, the other one collected the last few socks from the floor, putting them on the bed to the others.

 

“Well, I dunno exactly, but I think in about two or three hours. So, do you need anything?”” He thought about something he might need, but his head didn't want to.

 

All his thoughts were lost in the moment before, thinking about the orange hoodie, about the sweet scent of honey and his brother.

  
“No, I don't need anything. Thanks for asking.”

 

“Okay, then see you later and also rest a little bit on your day off,” Sans could imagined the grin of his brother, slowly he shook his head. 

 

“Bye bye,” after the other skeleton hung up he put his phone back into his pocket, his gaze crossed the room, stopped at the bed.

 

He nearly forgot what he was going to do.

 

The laundry.

 

At first he took the tops and the socks from it, the hoodie was the last thing he pick up.

 

He tried to ignore the stupid and unnecessary thoughts in his head and walked out of the room. What was wrong with him today?

 

X

 

As he walked into the storage room and step in front of the wash machine, he first put his own laundry in the machine, afterwards the stuff from his brother.

 

As he held the pullover in his hand he hesitated.

 

'No, no, no!' his mind was telling him, but his body didn't follow the lead. #

 

Again he pressed the fabric close to himself, the sweet scent was even better than before, a bright blue blush came back to his face.  


Thoughtfully the little blue circles in his eye sockets observed the piece of clothing.

 

If he washed it, this good scent would go away, but how should he hide the hoodie from his brother? 

 

HIDE? Terrified about his own thoughts the small skeleton shook his head, he sighed as he hold the hoodie close. He should make up his mind.

 

Finally he put the orange pullover onto of the washer, closed the door of it and started it.

 

Well, who cares? Papyrus wouldn't mind to wear a unwashed pullover.

Together with the hoodie in his right hand he leaved the storage room, to go to the kitchen to make something for lunch.

 

As he arrived in the small room he put the hoodie on top of one of the chairs standing in front of the small round table.

Sans walked to the fridge to gather the things he needed to make some tacos.

 

Cooking should make his head clear of all the stupid thoughts, right?

 

After half an hour he was done with his tacos, he also transformed the whole kitchen into a battle field.

One thing he needed to change when he was cooking.

 

Satisfied with his work, he stretched, looked at the chaos he had make before his eyes got stuck on this damn hoodie again. His soul started to beat faster, he took a deep breath trough his nose.

 

Why was this stupid thing so interesting?

 

Papyrus wore it everyday and he never noticed how much he liked this pullover.

Hesitantly he grabbed it with both hands from the chair, surveyed the orange piece of cloth sternly.

 

Nothing special. Its a stupid normal hoodie, also unwashed. Suddenly he had an idea.

 

Without any other thoughts he pulled the fabric over his head, get his arms inside the sleeves and pulled it down. 

He knew his brother was taller then him, but was he really that tall? The sleeves were way to long for his own arms and the hoodie nearly reached his knees.

 

“It's more comfortable than I thought”, a pleasant grin from on his face, he reached up at his cheekbones and chuckled.

 

Within the next seconds the sweet scent of honey reached his nose, a cozy sighed leaved his throat, he put his hands in front of his nose and inhaled the smell.

The blush became more intense.

 

“Hnn... w-what's that strange feeling?” the beating in his chest increased, desperately he dropped onto the kitchen floor, looking at his left hand under the fabric. Little hearts formed inside his eye sockets, slowly he took his hand closer to his face just before he stopped at his teeth.

 

“P-Papy...” the skeleton felt hot, the strong and constant beating of his soul resounded in his head, faintly he opened his mouth. The little hearts stared at the tongue that had been formed on its own, before it licked the fabric.

To his amazement it tasted sweet, not thinking about what he was doing he sucked on the sleeves, get it between his teeth. 

 

“Hnn” his eyes fell shut, he was overwhelmed with all the emotions his mind goes blank. The unexpected feeling in his trousers was the reason for him to squirm, a gasp leaves his throat. With his free hand he pushed the hoodie up, looking at the spot that he never had seen before. 

 

“W-what..?”, the hand from his mouth also traveled down, lifting the waistband up carefully to observed the thing causing this strange feeling. What was that? Did his magic do that?

Sans couldn't hold back a muffled moan as suddenly his mobile phone in his pocket start to vibrate. It send an odd and at the same time pleasant feeling to the magic thingy, his whole body started to shake.

 

“Uuurgh”he closed his eyes, unable to move he didn't pick up the phone, both of his hands grabbed the pullover.

He needed something to hold on. A whimper escaped him, he pressed his teeth together, couldn't stop the small noises that leaves his mouth. 

 

Somewhere in his mind he thought about who would be so stubborn and don't give up just yet. It seemed like an eternity before an intense feeling hit him, with a quiet scream he fell back onto the floor, stars crossed before his vision as he squirmed slightly.

 

Sans took deep breath, every single bone shaking, his soul beating hard in his chest. This feeling was unknown but he liked it. Slowly he tried to calm down, opening his eyes and looking above on the ceiling.

  
“Hah... w-what was that?”, many minutes pass by, with shaky hands he shifted himself up from the cold floor and noticed something sticky in his pants.

 

Doubtfully he pulled on his waistband, confused he looked at the blue sticky fluid on his pelvis. This wasn't there before.

In the next moment he felt a cold shiver running through his spine. Sans remembered a conversation he ones had with his brother. He woke up because of Papyrus. The older one was doing something... strange.

 

How did he call it? Masturbation?

More and more details came back to his memories, a deep blue blush spreads across his face, he shook his head and stood up from the floor.

 

“No no no no no. Why did this happened? Why should I enjoy something like that? Papy told me that this only happens, when you like someone very much and you are thinking of them...” his gaze moved downward, stared at the orange hoodie. The blue couldn't get any darker.

 

“NOOOOO!” clumsy and hectically he pulled the pullover over his head, laid is back on the kitchen table. Again he shook his head. Did this just happened because he was thinking about his brother?

 

Something strange and unknown just hit him and brought him far away from reality, the little one couldn't think straight as these feelings hit him.

 

“Am I a pervert?” his problems had to wait now as his mobile starts again to vibrate. 

This time he get the phone out of his pocket, he didn't look at the display and pick up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“S-Sans! I'm glad you pick up” the voice of the scientist echoed trough the phone, his gaze was resting on the pullover.

 

“Hey Undyne! What's up?”

 

“I just wanted to ask if y-you could bring back the manga I lend to you” her voice got lower, she cough slightly.

 

“Of course! I just read it” a smile formed on his face, he turned around trying to sort his confusing thoughts. Suddenly he got an idea.

 

“Ehm... Undyne?”

  
“Y-yeah? What is it?”

 

“You got some... experience with ahm” Sans didn't know how to form his thoughts into words. “Liking someone, don't you?”

 

A awkward silence build up between them. Undyne cough slightly again.

 

“You could say that. Why?”

 

“Well...if you like someone... is it normal when you get hot if you think about him? And you also get aroused?” he was glad that he didn't stand in front of his friend. It was pretty awkward after all.

 

“S-Sans... you.. ehm, that's normal. But why do you asking me that right now?”

 

The small skeleton had to think about a good excuse now.

 

“I just got the feeling that there is someone... I really like” again he turned around, looking at the orange fabric on the table.

 

“It's the best if you talk to them. If you put your feelings back it, maybe the one you like just like someone else” as he heard her words he felt a string at his soul, he clutched tightly at his shirt.

 

“Thank you Undyne... see you tomorrow then” Sans didn't want to bother his friend any more with his problems.

 

“Okay, see ya” she hung up and the smaller one put his phone back into the pocket of his pants. Why didn't he noticed earlier that he likes Papyrus this way? 

Of course he loved his brother, more than everything else. Papyrus means the world to him. But till today he never noticed that he loved his brother in some other way than that. 

 

In his thoughts he was dreaming how it would feel, if Papyrus would touch him. The heat from before came back, he took the hoodie from the table and leaved the kitchen.

 

He needed a shower. Right now.

 

X

 

Fascinated the blue circles looked at the television, he gestured like the human character on the screen.

 

After he finished the laundry and cleaned the kitchen he made his mind up it wouldn't hurt if he watch the anime Undyne gave to him. Then he could give it back to her tomorrow as well.

 

The quiet sound the front door made was unheard by the guard-to-be, he was focused on the screen. As his brother entered the room he peeked over to the older one. A big smile formed on his face.

 

“Welcome home brother!” the younger one got up from the sofa and walked over to his brother, leaning in for a hug.

 

“Hey Sans, how was your day?” Papyrus pulled him closer, one of his hands stroked over his back, causing a bright blue to appear in his brothers face.

 

“Very productive! I made something to eat if you are hungry” with eager in his eyes he looked up into the face of his brothers.

 

“Sounds good, I think I'm starving” the circles in the eye sockets of his younger brothers grew bigger, it brought a grin on his own face. Both of them headed to the kitchen, the smaller skeleton got two plates from one of the cabinets.

 

“Did you found my hoodie?” at his question Sans stopped in his movement, just a second, before getting the rest out of some cabinets. He tried his best not to get caught with his up coming anxious feeling.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't. Don't you know where do you put it the last time you wear it?” he was impressed that his voice didn't betray him. He was lying straight to his older brother.

 

“Uff... I dunno. I just hoped you find it in the chaos of my own room” with a grin on his face he watched Sans as he was trying to get all the things ready.

 

“Do you need help?”

 

Again Sans froze in his movement, anger building up inside him he turned around to face his older brother. He already made himself comfortable on one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

 

“Thank you for your efforts, but it's to late now” the shorter skeleton reached the plates he wanted and came back to the table. One of them were placed in front of Papyrus, the other one were put down on the opposite side of the table. After that he ran to the fridge getting the tacos out of there into the microwave.

 

“How was your day? Did you have much to do?” as the microwave started to work he turned back to his brother.

 

“Hm.. not really. It was really quiet, but you know, I don't need a stressful day at work” Papyrus was looking at his own hands which struggled to open the jacket he had to wear instead of his beloved hoodie.

 

Sans watched his actions, nearly to intense, but the older one didn't notice the gaze from the other skeleton. Even if he didn't notice, his watcher couldn't stop the blue building up on his cheekbones also his soul decided to beaten even faster again.

 

As Papyrus finished opening his jacket and wanted to take it off his shoulders, Sans needed to turn around, in case he didn't want to lose his mind. What was wrong with him again?! The whole thing from earlier wasn't enough for him?!

 

The peeping sound from the microwave caught Sans off guard, he jerked slightly. Hasty he opened the microwave to get the tacos out, at his way back to the table he reached into one drawer and pick up cutlery for them both. 

He hoped that his bigger brother wouldn't mind the blue blush in his face.  


With a quiet sound he put the plate with the tacos on the table, sat down on the chair on the opposite of his brother. The first taco was given to Papyrus, after that he got one for himself.

 

“Thanks” the intense gaze caused the blush to brighten again.

 

“Enjoy your meal.”

 

“You too, thank you”, after a short moment of silence both of them started to eat.

 

What the hell was wrong with him today?!

 

“Didn't you want to watch that stuff?” several minutes later Papyrus looked up, with his question he got Sans also to look up from his plate. Confused he looked around until he could hear the low noises from their living-room.  


“No, it's okay. I knew the ending, I just wanted to watch the start again so I can give it back to Undyne tomorrow” quickly he turned back to his plate. The blue wasn't gone yet, even if he worked so hard to get his thought of this awkward situation. Was it even awkward?

 

“Are you not going to bed?” Papyrus believed it was the forth time that his younger brother walked path the couch. He laid on his side, eyes fixed on the screen. If it was his decision he would never leave this comfy seat again.

 

“Yeah, I don't need to get up that early tomorrow.” Sans just stayed behind the sofa, looking at the back on his brothers skull. If it was any difference for him when to get up.

 

“I won't be able to wake you up tomorrow! I'm going to have an early training with Alphys” his gaze got more intense, he could hear the low chuckle of his brother.

 

“Don't worry. I'm going to be fine... I will get up sooner or later” he grinned. Sans wanted to say something, but don't wanted to insult the older one. He was old enough to do his job probably, even if he didn't like it or was to lazy to do it.

 

“Whatever you say. Well... sleep well then” to hug the other skeleton he got closer to the couch, leaning in and putting his arms around the backside of his older brohter.

 

“Thanks, you too Sans. You need more sleep than me anyway.”

 

“That because I don't sleep while I'm on watch for humans” with this commentary he stood up and walked up to the stairs.

 

“You know me like nobody else does. Good night” Papyrus looked over to the younger one, seeing his wide grin.

 

“Good night Papy!” with that he walked up the stairs, stepped inside his own room and closed the door behind him. 

 

Taking a deep breath he walked over to his bed, pushed the switch on the small lamp on top his nightstand. With one hand he put the blanket up, the little blue circles grew bigger as he looked at the orange fabric underneath it. 

Sans felt guilty for hiding the hoodie from his brother but something inside him told him that he couldn't give it to Papyrus yet. He couldn't.

 

After a while he leaned down against the soft mattress, with one hand he pulled the pullover closer and his other hand wandered to the blanket to pull it up again. A pleasant sigh leaved his throat.

 

A light blue wandered back to his cheekbones, with a deep breath he inhaled the sweet scent from the clothing, one of his hands came out under the blanket to turn the light off. Sans closed his eyes slowly, smiling as he held the hoodie close.

 

“Papy.”

 

**TBC**

 


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans can't concentrate on anything. If his friends can give him some helpful advices?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOOOSH! I'm so sorry that it took SO long! ~ I wanted to upload the next chapter on sunday, but I went to a con and haven't anytime so translate the stuff on sunday ... so I did it yesterday and today! 
> 
> Again, the whole chapter is not beta-ed!! ~ Be nice with me ~ Hope you like the new chapter tho <3

Sluggish the eye sockets opened, the sleepy little skeleton sat up in his bed, streched and yawned extensively. One of his hands pulled the blanket aside, with the other he rubbed one of his eyes, slowly his minde came back from the world of dreams.

 

Sans' gaze wandered through the small room, a faint smile appeared on his face as he saw that the door to his room was a crack open. It was so cute how much his bi brother cared about him.

 

Slowly he slid to the edge of the bed, his feet searched for the ground before he entirely rose from the soft surface and stretched himself again.

 

Before the smaller wanted to get ready for the day, he took care about his bed. Systematically Sans took the bedspread in both hands, wanted to put it together, as his eyes caught a piece of clothing that fell from the blanket onto the floor. The blue balls observed it shortly as a blue blush formed on the cheekbones of the royal guardian-to-be, he let go of the blanket and grabbed the hoodie.  
  


 

He totally forget about it. In his head he thought about a good hiding place for it, but he decided to hit the sweater under his own pillow.   
Papyrus would never look inside his room for it and especially not in or under the bed. Somewhere in his head a voice shouted that he was completely crazy and somehow he had to agree with it. Sans was hiding the favorite sweater of his brother in his own bed. Why?!

 

The longer he was looking at the orange hoodie, the warmer he felt inside. He quickly shook his head, putting the clothing under his big pillow, grabbing the blanket again and folding it carefully. It was place on the bed, if he would continue to dawdle around, then he would be late – and Alphys hated delays.  
  


 

His feet carried him to his cabinet, from it he searched for his clothes, together with them he left his own room and went over to the bathroom.   
After half an hour he was standing in the kitchen, breakfast almost finished as he heard a door being shut and footseps coming from upstairs.

 

“Papy?” at the moment when he called his name the taller one walked into the kitchen, sleepy he looked at his little brother. 

 

“Morning... how do you manage to be so fit every morning?” a sleepy and also broad grin formed in his face and it brought a faint blue on his brothers cheeks.

 

“It's because I know you need something to eat in the morning. Somebody needs to take care of you, you wouldn't do it yourself” shortly Sans turned around from the stove but concentrate on the meal again.

 

“What would I do without my cool little brohter?” the blue on his face grew darker, he coughed slightly and focused on his work. 

Amused Papyrus grinned brighter, leaving the kitchen to get himself ready for work, also he decided that he had tease his brother enough.

 

Ten minutes later Sans was finished, pt the things that he had prepared on the table and left the kitchen. His attention was caught as his brother came back from the bathroom.

 

“You need to go?” when he saw the younger one, he was standing close to the front door, putting on his boots and smiled widely at him.

 

“Yep. I got training with Alphys and you know that she gets angry when I am late” after he put on the second boot, he straightened himself up again. 

Slowly the elder came over to him, leaned forward to press a kiss on his forehead. With a soft 'clanck' he brought his teeth against the forehead, leaving the smaller one freezing in his movement and chuckled in amusement. 

 

“Don't over do it, okay?” he brought back some distance between himself and his brother,who quickly turned around to hide the rising heat in his face. 

 

“Of course not! See you later!” hectically Sans opened the front door and stepped outside, closing it behind him and took a deep breath. Even if he had no lungs he felt as if it was difficult to breath. What was wrong with him? His soul beat hastily against his chest, he needed a moment to get it back to normal, before he started walking and going right to Alphys.

 

The training would get his mind free!

 

x

 

“Sans! You are late! Three minutes!” her eyes were locked at the little skeleton, her left one twitched slightly, the younger one looked away. 

 

“I-I'm sorry! It will never happen again!” is words seemed to sufficient to appease his trainer, she snorted and shook her head. 

 

“Okay, then let's get started! I prepared something special for today Sans!”

 

Together with Alphys he stood in the deep of the forest of Snowdin, inwardly his mind still bothered him with the thoughts about the event that happened yesterday and he still couldn't to place it. As a image of his brother crossed his mind he blushed a faint blue, his soul beating faster and a faint sigh left his throat.

 

“Sans, have you even listen to me?” the smaller one blinked in confusion, looked at his friend besides him with wide eye sockets and earned a hit on the back of his head.

 

“What's up? It's not your kind to not listen to anyone. Normally you so eager, I didn't get to explain the whole training schedule and you are running away to do it” even if her voice sounded angry, she looked worried at the little one who wore a small smile on his face. 

 

“I … I'm sorry Alphys. Somehow my mind is still anywhere else...” he looked to the ground, looking at the footprints in the snow.

 

“What's wrong?”

  
  


Skilfully the question has been ignored, the blue blush grew more intense, one he turned his back to the bigger monster he need to cough.

 

“D-do't we want to start with the training? Would you like to tell me again what we are going to do today?” Sans wanted to change the subject, unfortunately he had not reckoned the curiosity of the other.

 

He winced strongly as he saw the ax landed just a few meters before him in the snow, he could feel Alphys behind him, just also as he could feel the broad and sinister grin on her lips.

 

“Sans... I would like to ask you not to change the subject when I'm asking you a question” her words were quiet, the sharp tone caused him to shrug. With one of his finger he scratched nervously over his temple, the second time this day he felt it harder to breath, he inhaled deeply.

 

“I don't know it either. Somehow I think something is wrong with me today” his voice was low, the hand on his shoulder cause him to look up again. 

 

“I think it's better to do the training another day. How about we are going back to the lab and talking about what's up?” he never expected so much understanding from her, but he appreciated it. Not that he thought of Alphys of a ruthless monster, but usually the feeling stuff wasn't her thing at all.

 

“Okay, thank you Alphys.”

  
x

 

Even if Alphys never would admitted it, Sans noticed that she was annoyed about the meaningless walking around Snowdin, Waterfalls and Hotland – as they reached the laboratory, together the two walked into the room where Undyne was busy working on something new for the body of Napstaton. 

 

“Oh, y-you guys are back earlier than I thought” she looked up, her glasses hung half way down on her nose. 

 

“Well... Sans is thinking about anything besides the useful training we wanted to do!” shortly glaring on the smaller one, he jerked slightly before his gaze was wandering onto the ground.

 

“Al-Alphys! Don't be so hard on him” Undyne dropped the wrench on the table, rose from her chair. As she wanted to walk over to her guest she nearly tripped over her own feet, stopped in front of Sans and looked at him with concern.

 

“So, what's wrong? Can we do something for you?”

 

“Sit down Sans and how about you offering us something to drink?” a wide grin built on the lips of the lizard, which got an angry look from the scientist.

 

“Alphys...” her voice was quiet and the addressed person immediately responded.

 

“Okay okay, I'll get us something then” with these words she left the room.

 

“Please take a seat” Sans didn't answer her, so she took the initiative and grabbed his right wrist and brought her guest over to the small sofa. She placed him on it first before taking the seat beside him. Her gaze still rested on her little friend.

 

“It seems to be a really serious problem, if you are that mysterious about it. That's not your usual kind” his behavior made the fish monster nervous, but she tried her best not to show it.

 

“I'm sorry, I don't even know how to handle it myself...” looking at his hands Sans began to search for the right words. He actually wanted to tell Undyne what was going on and he also was sure that she had some good advice for him, but what exactly should he say to her?

 

“Has it something to do with the talk we had yesterday?” she hit the bull's eye with her question. She could see how the face of the younger monster turned into a bright shade of blue, immediately he tried to hide himself in his scarf, which didn't went to well.

 

“Sans, you know you can tell us everything. We want to help you where we can” Alphys came back into the lab, together with something to drink for the three of them. She grabbed the chair from the table and walked over to the sofa. 

 

“Yes I know... but this is so embarrassing” he felt the questioning looks of the two women on himself, he slumped deeper into the soft surface, grabbing the can that was given to him a few seconds later.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Soo... I have no idea what you were talking about yesterday, can you tell me what you have talked about?”

 

The awkward silence that was taking place caused the red haired monster to cough slightly, she cleared her throat and opened the small can in her hands. 

 

“Is it okay, if I tell her?” she didn't want to tell anything with the consent of her friend. Sans responded with a weak nod, he also opened the can and took a long drink from it.

 

“Well, Sans just asked me if it's normal, when you like someone, that you” a fine blush laid on her cheeks, she looked away from Alphys. “Well yeah... that you have good and intense feelings for that person.”

 

Once again an awkward silence built up in the room, but now it was Sans' trainer that cough and needed to clear her throat.

 

“That means you have heartache Sans?” the answer was a barely visible nod, but he didn't even know exactly what was going on in his mind.

 

“Have you talked to that person yet?” he shook his head, the woman in front of him couldn't hold back a sigh.

 

“About who are we talking anyway? Who are you in love with? It would be easier to talk about this if we-”

 

“If we know who I need to beat up because the person is the cause for your lack of training!” the eldest got a angry look from her girlfriend for her statement, but also a low chuckle from the skeleton.

 

“Well yeah...” Sans knew that these two would never judge him for his own feelings, but he also knew that this sort of feeling weren't normal feelings he should have for his own brother.

 

Well... what was normal in this world anyway?

 

“P-Papyrus” he finally brought it out of his throat, hide his face again under his scarf and wished that he could sunk into the ground right now.

 

Silence returned, the two woman looked at each other, before they looked up to the smaller monster, which wanted to somewhere else or anywhere else except here.

 

“You should talk to him” Undyne said softly, still her gaze rested on the boy. One of his eyes were resting on his friend. The blue circles focused on her, he wasn't sure what to do with this sort of answer.

 

“And what should I tell him?”

 

“Sans, he's your brother. Even if you feeling uncomfortable with the situation, he would never be mean with you. Don't you think it is the best to talk to him?” Alphys looked at him, Sans only shrugged his shoulders slightly.

 

“That doesn't answer my question” the blue blush slowly decreased, his statement brought the monster next to him giggle.

 

“Undyne” Alphys glared at her, the fish monster went silent and coughed.

 

“Just tell him that you are in love with him and make it clear that you don't mean it the brotherly way. That the best way to confront him with your feelings and you don't have the problem to deal with it anymore because he needs to response to your feelings!” a broad smile laid on her lips, her girlfriend have her a blow on her right leg.

 

“Alphys! This is not really helpful. You know that Sans didn't want such sort of advice” disappointed the scientist shook her head, she looked at the smaller one next to her.

 

“What exactly you can say I don't know and also I am not sure if I am the right person to ask, but just try to talk about what is on your mind Sans. He will never judge you for your feelings” the smile on her lips caused a gentle smile on his face.

 

“You're right, but I don't really now what to say, but I'll think of something” his eyes stared at the can in his hands, he took another long drink.

 

“That's the Sans I know! You want to be one of the royal guardian, then you should be able to talk about this with your brother!” Alpyhs still smiled broadly, her opposite gave her a big smile.

 

“Thank you so much, both of you!”

  
  


x

 

“I'm back” the door closing behind himself, Sans knocked the snow off from his clothes, he heard music from the kitchen and looked at his brother, who stepped outside the room.

 

“Hey, how are you? I hope you're hungry” a wide grin spread over his face, in surprise the eye sockets of the smaller one widened.

 

“Sure, I'm starving!” he pulled his boots off and put them next to the door, slipped into a pair of slippers and walked to the kitchen.

 

“Why are you making dinner?” curiously the younger one looked at all the things that his brother used in the small kitchen.

 

“I just thought, that you might be happy, if I made dinner after a long day of work” Papyrus turned around to went back to work on the dinner.

 

“Do you need some help?” Sans came closer, yet he could not quiet guess what his big brother was making.

 

“Um... you can set the table if you want to help me” Papyrus was trying to hide everything on the stove, it should be a surprise for his little brother. As the younger one heard the task the other skeleton gave him he took care of it. 

 

Immediately he ran to the cupboard where he found two plates, together with these he went to the table and placed them on it.

 

“Why are you so mysterious? I'm so excited!”

 

“Hehe, it should be a surprise” Sans couldn't see the grin, but heard it in his words. “But you'll definitely love it” the rest of his words caused the smaller one to paused in his movement. He briefly shook his head, continued with his task and went to another cabinet to pick up two glasses for his brother and himself.

 

Ten minutes later Sans was sitting on his seat, with pure curiosity he watched the elder who attended the last things to serve their dinner.

 

The blue balls in his eyes turned into little stars as he saw the food that the other placed on the small table.

 

“Papy! You are so amazing!” it felt like forever when Papyrus had made spaghetti the last time, he felt his soul beating faster in his chest.

 

“I knew you would be pleased, I hope you like it! It really is long time ago since I last cooked” surprisingly the younger observed as a fine orange laid on the cheekbones of the other monster and he had to grin.

 

“It looks and smells great! I'm sue it will taste yummy!”

 

His big brother watched him amused, Sans had but a mountain of noodles on his plate, on which he put the half pot of sauce, before he looked happily at the result on his plate with big stars in his eyes.

 

“Bon appétit” the boy grabbed his fork and the spoon and started to eat, Papyrus did the same after he had put a portion on his own plate.

 

“It's delicious!” the smaller skeleton said after the first few bites, focused entirely on the food.

 

“Thanks, I'm glad you like it” a warm smile graced on his face, it brought a bright blue blush on the cheek of his opponent.

 

About half an hour and two servings of spaghetti later Sans allowed himself to sink into his chair, satisfied he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“Can't you eat by yourself?” the elder leaned toward him, ran a finger over a place next to his mouth to remove some sauce from his face. Once again, a bright blue formed on his cheeks, a bit shocked he winced, blinked at his older brother with wide eyes.

 

“I-I... thank you” meekly turning his head to the side he was trying to hide his embarrassment.

 

“Did you want to watch some TV with me? It's a long time ago since we last spent a cozy evening together, just watching television... also your favorite program is running today” the second time this day Papyrus could see turning the blue circles into big stars. 

 

“Oh you are right! Today's thursday!” he jumped from his seat, put his hands on the table and looked enthusiastically at the other.

 

“Then cooooome~!” with a broad grin he moved to the bigger on the other side of the table, grabbed his arm and walked with him together to the living-room.

 

“Do you not want to clean up the kitchen first?”

 

“We can do that later! First we need to watch TV!” the guardian-to-be didn't like to hang in front of the television, but Thursday was the only day of this week when his favorite program was showing and he would not miss it.

 

The two brothers took their seats on the sofa, as opposed to the smaller skeleton Papyrus took nearly the half of the couch for himself, Sans made himself comfortable next to him, legs crossed.

 

“Where is the remote?” the blue balls looked around, searching for the tiny object before his eyes caught it laying on the coffee table on the other side of the sofa.

 

“Papy! Could you turn on the television?” intensely he scrutinized the older one, who groaned as response.

 

“Why didn't you say that earlier?” he grimaced and also looked in the direction in which the remote laid.

 

“Papy ~ please” Sans prepared his best puppy eyes and with this he achieved his goal. His brother muttered something under his breath, moved from the position just so much he needed to reach the control.

 

He pressed the button on the remote and brought the TV to life, the only channel they got in the underground appeared on the screen.

 

“Thaaaaank you!” happily the younger slumped deeper into the comfy seat, making himself more comfortable in the little spot he had.

 

“Got enough space? Otherwise you can come over here” Papyrus' statement brought the little one out of his concept, he coughed slightly and pulled his scarf to cover his face – to hide the bright blue on his face.

 

Actually Sans had hoped that he had won the fight against the strange feelings, but the words of the other skeleton brought unfamiliar and strange images into his head.

 

From the corner of his eye sockets he looked over to Papyrus. He was looking at the television and Sans studied him extensively. How he was laying on his side, his head supported by his left hand, his left leg laying on the couch, the right one was bent and stood up. His gaze wandered to the waistband of the taller one, his tank top was seen underneath the orange jacket and had ridden up a bit, Sans could get a view of the hip bone of his older brother.

 

After a few moments Sans was caught, he jeked strongly and shaking his head and looked back to the TV. 

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

“Y-yes, everything's okay” he managed to say meekly from under his bandanna and focused back on his favorite show, which began only a few seconds after he looked at the screen.

 

“Sans?” silence filled the room as both of them watched the TV show, the only sounds were the sounds from the television.

 

Papyrus straightened a bit from his seat, peered over to the smaller monster. Sans' eyes closed unwittingly and a long yawn left his mouth, the addressee looked back at him.

 

“Hmm?” without answering Papyrus straightened entirely, pulled his brother into his arms. Together he let himself fall back on the sofa, at first the younger one seemed to want to protest, before he was feeling comfy in his new position.

 

“Isn't it more comfier this way?” he grinned widely, especially as he saw the blue blush, which spread across Sans' face.

 

A weak nod was the only response before Sans made himself even more comfortable on top his brother, finding a good position.

 

 

 

Time passed by as the two skeleton didn't notice, an hour later the program stopped. In the last half hour the elder had noticed how his little brother became quieter and breathing steady in his arms. A glance at the face of the skeleton in his arm told him that he assumed right: Sans had fallen asleep.

 

When Papyrus thought back it was really a long tome ago since the two of them spend a evening together on the couch and he really missed these times. To be so close to his younger brother and also to see him relax the way he did. Sans was always doing things, even overdoing himself sometimes and also on his free days he was running through the house and cleaning, just to stop it for descend into pure chaos.

 

Although he knew that the other skeleton made it because he wanted to, but now and then he felt bad for his laziness, even if also knew he was doing enough for the both of them.

 

“Sans?” Papyrus gently stroked over his forehead with the back of his own hand, the sleeper made a disgruntled sound. He didn't want to wake him.

 

As quiet as possible he tried to stand up, with Sans in his arms, and walked up the stairs, arrived at the door of his brothers room. Opening it with one foot, to his luck it was opened a bit beforehand. The light of the hallway was the only light in the room, but it was enough to lead him over to the bed, slowly he walked in and laid Sans gently on the bed.

 

“Hmm... Papy...” a huge smile formed on his face, it caused the taller one to grin and he slightly shake his head in amusement.

 

As he pulled the blanket up he noticed something from the corner of his eyes as his brother had problems to make himself comfortable on his pillow. 

 

Gently he laid the blanket over the other skeleton, after he did he wanted to help him with the pillow. Papyrus saw a little piece of clothing, carefully he pulled at it and brought it to light.

 

He was confused as he had his own hoodie in his hands, but why the hell was his hoodie under the pillow of his younger brother?

 

Sans told hem that he hadn't found it. Why would he lie to him?

 

Skeptical he examined the sleeping skeleton insistently, who turned on his pillow and pulling the blanket closer in his arms.

 

Papyrus didn't want to wake him now but that meant that his question had to wait until tomorrow evening, because Sans and also he would be very busy the next day.

 

After watching Sans ten minutes he left the room, closing the door softly and going to his own room.

 

**TBC**

 


	3. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming smut - a confession and a bit of fluff?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took me way much longer than I wanted too, but yeah... don't ask! xD   
> But there you go, with the final chapter of this stuuuupid fanfiction - and thanks to all of you for your nice and sweet comments! (•‾⌣‾•)و ̑̑♡ 
> 
> Again - this is not betaed and it's finished in a short time, so be nice with my and my stupid english. I know that it didn't make sense in every sentence, but yeah... I hope you get what I want to write anyway. 
> 
> I'm thinking of making a sweet and short chapter after that, but yeah. I'm working on way to much at the moment, so... xD 
> 
> If you have anything you want to request or want to hear my smutty audio I'm doing when I'm not writing - check out my tumblr! ~ <3 
> 
> http://sanssinninghell.tumblr.com/
> 
> Well, see you guys and have fun with the last chapter! ~ ♡(.◜ω◝.)♡

Way to earlier his internal clock woke the small skeleton, extensively he stretched in his bed and yawned. The memory of the last evening was a little bit hazy: how did he get into his own bed?

  
The last thing he remembered clearly was that he and Papyrus were laying on the sofa and had been watching TV. Did he fall asleep there? That would mean that his older brother had taken him to his bed.   
The small blue balls gazed over his bedroom before they discovered the sweater of the older one laying next to his pillow.

Had he seen it? At the thought that Papyrus just had caught Sans, a bright blue spread cross his cheekbones, immediately he stuffed the orange fabric under his pillow.   
Why was he doing this?

The blue grew darker, strongly he shook his head and took a deep breath. Such strange feelings weren't necessary in the morning.

Sans pulled the blanket aside and quickly rose from his bed, noticing that he was still wearing his normal clothing. Of course, Papyrus didn't want to wake him when he brought him to bed. 

Determined the small skeleton walked over to his closet, searching for his second battle suite that his brother and he prepared if the first one need to be washed. With the clothing he left his own room, walking straight to the bathroom. He needed a shower and to change his clothing. 

As Sans reached the room of his older brother he stopped, turning to the wooden frame and knocking carefully at the door, before he opened it just a bit. 

“Papy? It's time to get up”, his eyes searched for the bed in the darkness, with a lot of effort he could see the back of his brother. The taller one moved a bit, stretching himself on his bed. 

“Hmm... just a few more seconds”, he muttered, his right arm moved over his eyesockets to hide form the light. 

“I'll be back in a few minutes”, it was the same thing every morning, but he never get tired of it. Every morning he went to his brother's bedroom, waking him and it caused Sans to smile to see his bigger brother being lazy. Of course the older one should be able to wake up on his own, but sometimes Sans get the feeling that Papyrus wanted him to wake him up. 

Also his brother was so cute acting like that when he was sleepy. Cute? Had he just thought about his older brother being cute?! 

Shaking his head, Sans continued the way to the bathroom, closed the door behind him and a loud sigh escapes his throat. Somehow he had to calm down his emotions. His thoughts went of to the conversation he had yesterday with his two friends, the advice to speak to Papyrus had not really convinced him. He knows that his brother wouldn't hate him not even laugh at him, but somewhere inside him he had the strange feeling that he such a confession would ruin everything between them. 

Completely lost in his thoughts the skeleton began to dress and brushing his teeth. 

Fifteen minute later he left the bathroom, went back to his own room, packing his dirty clothes into the laundry basket and leaving his room again. As he left it, he closes the door behind himself and walked over to Papyrus' door, stopping in front of it. 

This time he opened the wooden door completely, flooding the dark room with light which caused a loud groan from the monster laying on his bed. 

“Saaaans”, trying to avoid the light, he turned around on his bed, pulling his own pillow over his head.   


“Papyrus, get up! You need to get to work soon too!”, Sans remained stubborn, standing in the doorway, watched as the addressed person turned back and looked at him. 

“Alright, alright... but could you please close the door?”.   


Nope. Do not fall for this request Sans.

Once he had done as the elder asked him and the result was that Papyrus overslept, got up in the afternoon and also slept through his entire shift in the forest of Snowdin. 

“No, if you want to close it, do it yourself”, with these words he went down the stairs, to make some breakfast for the both of them. 

As he entered the kitchen he let out a sigh. Sans forgot that they didn't want to clean up the kitchen last night, so he had to do it now. Fortunately he just had to clean up the plates and a pot, since Papyrus clean the most cooking stuff himself. 

“Why are you so lively in the morning?” the sudden question caused him so wince, he was focused on his work and had not hear him coming to the kitchen. Sans stood at the stove, turned around and grinned broadly at the other. 

“Because I'm not lazy like you”, Papyrus glanced over to his younger brother, his eye sockets getting smaller at the statement. He walked over to the table in the kitchen, putting himself down on one of the chairs.   


“What are you up to today?”

“Hmm... first I got training with Alpyhs and after that Undyne wanted to discuss something with me, what about you? You just got the shift in Hotland today, right?”, Sans focused back on the meat in the pan. 

“Yep, only the shift there and then I'm going to Muffet. You know, it's friday” a weak nod came from the skeleton at the stove, before he turned around to fetch something from the fridge. 

“Oh right! Today is this gaming evening, or something like that? But you will not lose money there, will you?” Sans thought at the last time his brother went to Muffet's on a friday. He nearly lost the money for one whole week. 

“Of coure not, I've learned my lesson. But anyway... when is breakfast ready? I'm straving”, Papyrus wanted to change the subject and got a coughing in response.   
“You could give me a hand then we can eat together. How about you set the table?”, the younger one said while taking the meat from the stove. 

“As you wish.” 

When Sans finished the meat and wanted to take the tacos out of one of the counters, the blue balls in his eyes looked at the clock, causing him to jump sharply.   


“Oh gosh! I need to get going!”, all the things he prepared for breakfast were put quickly on the table, leaving the kitchen in a hurry and stopping at the front door to put on his boots.   


“So... no breakfast together?”, leaning against the door frame Papyrus grinned broadly.   


“Ah, sorry! I totally messed up the time I got. See you tonight, okay?”  


“You don't need to wait for me, I don't know when I'll be back home Sans”, the smaller one felt a bit sad about the thought being alone the whole evening, but nodded slightly.   


“But let me know when you're back okay? Have a nice day Papy! See you tonight”, he forced a grin on his face, leaving the house and closing the door behind him   


Hopefully today he could concentrate on his training. 

x

Way to late for Sans' taste he got home, closing the door softly behind him, listening into the silence that reigned in their house. Papyrus was certainly still in the cafe, Friday nights were always the longest for his older brother, even if he could not understand why he spent so much time there tonight. 

The boots were placed to their usual seat next to the door, the slippers were attached immediately and with a yawn, Sans stretched intensely.   


His conversation with Undyne had lasted longer than intended. The two hadn't talked much, - they just sat together, watching an new anime together for over three hours, since Alphys haven't got time for her, the fish women wanted to watch it with someone. The whole lovestuff in it was way to much for him, even if he actually liked love stories, it was to much in his present situation.   


Also he had eaten together with his scientist friend, so he could now relax in his bed and spend the evening doing something he wanted to: like reading the new manga his friend recommended.   


He immediately ran into the bathroom, where he exchanged his armor against a shirt and a black, short shorts, brushing his teeth and afterwards climbing up this stairs to his room. 

Not even a minute later Sans was laying in his bed, curled up in the blanket and the manga in one hand. Searching for a more comfortable position the small skeleton turned to his side, trying to find a position for his head he pushed against his pillow, seeing a small orange piece of clothing underneath it.   


The hoodie!   


The monster put the book out of his hand, sat up a little bit and pulled the clothing from under his pillow. The bright blue orbs in the eye sockets stared at it intently and once again he inhaled the sweet scent mixed with honey and Papyrus.   


“Uurgh... I'm feeling strange again”, his mind turned off, without any further thinking he pulled the sweater close to himself, closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the closeness he felt to his brother.   
It was weird, but somehow he felt closer to the older skeleton than before. Overwhelmed by this strong feeling he pulled the hoodie over his head, laying down on his back and giving a pleasant sound into the  silence. As on the day before a weird and unknown feeling came over him, a bright blue laid down on his cheeks and his eyes fixed the sleeve that covered both of his hands completely. He pressed his hands to his face, the soft material and the sweet smell caused the rest of his mind to leave him and he couldn't hold back a whimper. 

Why did this feeling overcome him so sudden? He had suppressed the love topic in connection with his brother the whole day, so why now?   
Sans could feel his body become warmer, with the help of his feet he put the blanket on the edge of his bed, just before one of his hands traveled down to pull the sweater upward to expose his bone to the cool air inside the room. 

The strong contrast caused the small monster to tremble, his right hand that was still on his cheek was moving slowly to his teeth and he opened his mouth hesitantly. Without being noticed his magic had formed a tongue on it's own. Within the next seconds the blue tongue get to work, carefully licking over the fabric just before he pulled it between his teeth and sucked on it. 

“Hnn”, the hearts formed in his eye sockets were fixed on the fabric, as he pulled it back out of his mouth and panted heavily against it.   


The bright blue on his cheekbones were the only light that filled the room, he still wondered how this could happened to him.   


Within half-lidded eye sockets the little blue hearts looked at the sleeve of the hoodie, the fabric just covering his arms and the upper part of his chest, the small light blue soul shone bright through his ribs. 

The whole situation was overwhelming, this new, unknown and intense feeling made Sans nervous, but he also liked it.   


His gaze went down, he felt the same feeling he had the last time as he was wearing his brother's hoodie. Carefully his left hand pulled the waistband of the shorts down, exposing the thing his magic build on his own again.   


Unfortunately he didn't remember the name of what it calls, but he knew it had triggered an incredibly good and unusual feeling for him the last time.   


Hesitantly he brushed the fabric of the sweater over the unknown structure, a groan left his throat as he put his head back against his pillow. The intense feeling was surprising, shaky he repeated the gesture again, causing him to moan, louder than before.   


“Papy”, unintentionally the name left his mouth, he pulled the sleeve of the right arm back in between his teeth.   


The last tiny thoughts in his mind gave up the fight against the unknown, he freed his left hand from the hoodie, put his finger gently around the blue structure, trying to get more of these strong feeling.   


Dipped in his desire Sans not noticed that his bedroom door opened a crack, just as he heard a loud cough the hearts in his eyes looked over to the skeleton which was standing in the doorway. 

The blue blush on his cheeks grew darker, scared and also overwhelmed that Papyrus had caught him in such situation – with his hoodie – had cause him to freeze.   


“P-Papy...” Sans could felt the blanket on his feet, so the option to cover himself under it was not possible. So he decided for option number 2. With his right hand he pulled the sweater down, trying to hide what his magic conjured, but it didn't worked.   


“You look pretty busy”, a broad grin graced on his face, he came closer to the bed and brought his little brother completely out of his concept.   


“Y-you... I-I”, what Sans wanted to say exactly he didn't even know, he was totally lost and feeling trapped in his situation.   


“Hmm... I thought you didn't find my hoodie?”, the elder sat down on the left side of the bed, the little white balls that had formed in his eye sockets needed to impress the image before him.   


“I-I... I-I'm sorry”, the younger couldn't stand the intense look, turning his head to the side and tried to calm down his wild beating soul inside his ribcage. 

Before he could say something more in his defense, he felt h is brother leaned closer to him, closing the distance between them completely and pressed his teeth against his opponent.   


A dull sound was heard, the blue balls in his eyes grew bigger, watching the other closing his eyes, Sans felt a hand on his neck and being pulled closer to the other one.   


“Hnn”, as the younger felt something wet against his teeth he opened his mouth reflexively and a second tongue found it's way to his mouth, greedy exploring his mouth and animated his own tongue to play with him. 

Sans was lost in his own thoughts and feelings, until he suddenly felt a cool hand on his ribs, he jerked strongly and broke the kiss, leaning back and could not hold back another moan as the hand of his brother moved gently over the sensitive bones. 

“Hah... P-Papy...w-what?” the hearts returned to his eyes, desperately they watched the fingers that explored what was hiding under the sweater. 

“You are so incredibly cute”, the deep voice caused him to tremble, whimpering one of his hands gripped on the bed sheets under him, the other hand grabbed the shoulder of his older brother.   


The gentle touch on his ribs made him inhaled sharply, a gasp left his throat before his eyes watched what the second hand was about to do.   


Nervousness mixed with the heat inside him as he felt the cool touch on his magic structure, uncertain he closed his eyes.   


“W-woowie...”, his head moved to the other side, Sans took a deep shaky breath.   


“I want to help you Sans... I want to help you feeling way much better”, again the deep voice of the elder caused a shiver running down his spine.   


“Papy... w-what is happening to me?”, he slowly opened his eyes again, the little hearts looked out the half-lidded eye sockets, into the face of his brother, who was still bending over him. 

“I dunno.... you look just like you thought of someone you really like”, his hand brushed gently over the cock Sans' magic formed, drew another loud moan out if his younger brother.   


“You must really like that person, hm?”, the thin fingers covered the member, began to build some pressure before slowly moving up and down.   


“P-Papy... I-I .. haaah..”, Sans opened his mouth, his tongue searching his way out and drawing a thin line of saliva running down his jaw.   


“Hm? What is it?”, amused the orange orbs watched the smaller one, the bright light in his own face growing and the heat made it harder for him to concentrate. The picture in front of him was perfect, since how long had Papyrus been waiting for the younger to lying underneath him like that? Something inside is head said that he should not exploit the uncertainty and naivety of his brother, but Sans brought himself into this – wearing his hoodie and doing things like that. Of course Papyrus had to punish him. He also had lied to him about his sweater, even if the elder don't really care.   


“I-I”, the heart looked up, the face of his brother was hazy in front of him, but he could see the broad smile and it calmed him. Not finding the right word to say Sans leaned forward and pressed his teethe against the others. 

With his tongue he licked shyly over Papyrus' teeth, he was trying to imitate the gesture from before and could feel that the other intense the kiss even more, starting a passionate fight between their tongues. 

As the guard-to-be had the change he examined his brothers mouth, who is still bent over him and as Papyrus felt Sans was concentrate with exploring his mouth, he let go of Sans' member and traveled back up, exploring more of his rib cage. His fingers stopped at the ribs where the bright blue soul shines through. 

The bigger broke the kiss, needy his eyes gazed over his brother, licking over his teeth in excitement. 

“What did you want to say?”, with his question he drew a weak whimper from the addressee. As one of his fingers crossed through his ribs, carefully touching the small and lovely blue heart, Sans couldn't held back a loud moan, throwing his head on the other side on his pillow. 

“Hnnnaaah... Papy! I-I... l-love”, the finger reiterated tenderly over the sensitive soul, causing the small skeleton to gripped desperately the bed sheets under himself. 

“Who?”, the murmur caused another whimper, his finger began to exercise more pressure and Papyrus watching every single reaction of his brother. 

Sans began to squirm under his touch, his eyes fixed the ceiling, the tiny hearts in his eyes sparkled in the darkness, his mouth slightly open and his blue tongue hanging out, causing more saliva running down his cheekbones.

“Y-You! Papy.. Y-you”, his words were louder than intended, another loud moan was interrupted as Papyrus leaned in to kiss him again. 

The hand over his ribs went into the chest of the skeleton under him and grabbed the blue heart, his thumb brushed carefully with a bit pressure over it, could feel the younger one shiver under him. His other hand held Sans' head, stroking his fingers over his cheek and holding him in place. 

Without any mercy his thumb began gently to stroke over the fragile soul, swallowing all the sweet and quite noises before bringing some distance between them again to continued with his original plan. 

“I love you too, so freaking much”, the orange tongue licked a path across the cheekbone, down to his neck causing the other to whimper and pant even more, his hand still stroking the sensitive spot. 

After a few moments he reached the chest, playfully he licked over each rib, before the tongue stopped over his soul. Just as he wanted to work on the heart he felt a hand of his brother on his own shoulder, causing him to look up.

Light blue little hearts looked down to him, the hand moved from his shoulder to his cheek, almost powerless the fingers caressed over the bone. The heat inside Papyrus grew stronger, his mind went blank and he threw his first plan overboard. 

His hand left the flickering soul, taking the hand of his brother from his chin and led it down to his own chest, stopped at the spot where a dimmed orange glows through the black fabric of his top. 

“Wowie...heh. I-is that because of me?”, a faint smile crossed the smaller ones face, fascinated he perceived the wild and strong throbbing of the soul of the older monster. 

“Just because of you Sans”, Papyrus let go of his hand, it slumped back on the mattess before he pulled his jacket and the tank top over his head. As the orange in his eye sockets watched the other, he could see the blue on his cheeks become more intense, with wide open eyes the blue heart-shaped orbs focused on the orange soul behind his brother's ribs.

“Do you trust me?”, again he bend down and ran his right hand over the cheek of the little one, nodding weakly but determinant.

“Y-yes, of cours”, hos answer brought the elderly to grin, he leaned back slightly and looked at the sign in front of him. That Sans would do such things with him was something he dreamed in his wildest fantasy, but this was sweet reality. 

He gently grabbed again the shining blue heart, feeling his strong beating and causing the other to breath shaky through his nose. As Papyrus took his soul out of his rib cage and was about to grab the orange one too, Sans realized what was about to happen.

The little heart in the right hand of the taller one began to beat even faster, amused he grinned, his eyes meeting Sans'. He hand never seen so much different emotions coming from the royal guard-to-be.

In the other hand he held his own, orange soul, as he brought his brothers soul closer, it nearly jumped over to his by itself, but he carefully brought them together, causing a long and silent moan from Sans before he closed his eyes tightly. 

The intense feeling that overcame the two brothers was unbearable, the younger began to shake heavily, his fingers gripping the white blanket under him and he whimpered softly, his soul pressing instinctively against the other, wanted to make more contact. 

“Oh god... shit”, Papyrus turned his head slightly to one side, pressed against the blue heart, closing his eyes at the strong feeling that came over him and grew stronger. 

“P-Papy”, panting he trembled underneath the unknown but pleasant feeling, could feel another strange feeling building up inside him. 

“Sans, you're so sweet... I love you so much”, with these words he bent down, brought the souls between himself and his brother, they pressed on their ribs. 

The sweet words sent a warm shiver running down his bones, as the tongue of the taller one searched for his own, he joined the passionate game.

That intense feeling was steadily more uncontrollably, the younger trembled even more, putting his arms around the shoulders of the other, pressing them together closer. 

“P-Papy... I-I... this feeling”, he couldn't any longer form a complete sentence as the feeling overcame him. 

A loud and muffled scream left his throat, underneath Papyrus he pressed his back into the bed, whimpering as he could feel something cold against his ribs. 

“Fuck, Sans!”, the elder bite his teeth together, a deep gasp left him as he also reached the peak and held himself with trembling arm from falling onto his brother. 

With the last bit strength inside him he rolled over next to Sans, pulling him into his arm and hugged him tightly. 

“I love you Papy”, Sans had closed his eyes, snuggled close to the older one and sighed as he felt the warmth of the other. 

“I love you too, more than you can imagine”, his hand wandered over his spine, further up to his head and gently stroked the pale blue cheekbones. 

For a moment, silence fell over them, the smaller skeleton recovered from his high and brought some distance between them and sat up, looking down at himself before his eyes got stuck on the Papyrus' chest. 

“Aaah... w-what? I-I am so sorry”, the blue on his face grew darker as he noticed the blue on his ribs. 

“I think we're even”, with a grin he pointed to his little brother, the orange on his ribs have the same intensity as the blue blush on his face. 

“We should take a bath or a shower! We can't go to bed like that!”

“Well, I could... it's not a big deal”, the younger one glanced over to him and Papyrus also rose from the mattress. 

“You're right... do you want to take a bath with me together?”, his grin grew wider as the color in the face of his opposite got even more intense. But he answered with a faint nod. 

“Yeah, I like that idea.”

 

**The End (?!)**

 


End file.
